Ben Singer
Ben B. Singer is the creator of DEATH BATTLE!. Along with creating the show, he has written and animated several episodes. He also voices one of the two main hosts, Wizard. Background Ben Singer was the very first staff member who was employed at ScrewAttack. He began working at ScrewAttack while he was still attending high school, that also included other future ScrewAttack staff members including Nick, Jose and John. Ben was ScrewAttack's first intern alongside Jose in May 2007. He became a paid member of the staff in 2008. At the same time, he completed a Bachelor of Arts degree, majoring in Cinematography and Film / Video Production, graduating in 2013. He is currently the Senior Content Producer, and has bought many shows to ScrewAttack including DEATH BATTLE!, Clip of the Week and Metal Gear Ben. Ben is a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, as the very first video game he's ever played was Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) for the PC. Outside of ScrewAttack he directs, writes and performs various other productions. Episodes He Wrote *Boba Fett VS Samus Aran *Akuma VS Shang Tsung *Rogue VS Wonder Woman *Goomba VS Koopa *Haggar VS Zangief *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale *Zitz VS Leonardo *Yoshi VS Riptor *Felicia VS Taokaka *Kratos VS Spawn *Bomberman VS Dig Dug *Vegeta VS Shadow *Mario VS Sonic (2011) *Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black *Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter *Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui *Starscream VS Rainbow Dash *Master Chief VS Doomguy *Eggman VS Wily *Zelda VS Peach *Thor VS Raiden *Link VS Cloud *Batman VS Spider-Man *Pikachu VS Blanka *Goku VS Superman *He-Man VS Lion-O *Shao Kahn VS M. Bison *Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu *Ivy VS Orchid *Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare *Terminator VS RoboCop *Luigi VS Tails *Pokémon Battle Royale *Fulgore VS Sektor *Godzilla VS Gamera *Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon *Kirby VS Majin Buu *Gaara VS Toph *Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) *Guts VS Nightmare *Iron Man VS Lex Luthor *Beast VS Goliath *Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom *Goku VS Superman 2 *Wolverine VS Raiden *Yang VS Tifa *Mega Man VS Astro Boy *Pokémon VS Digimon *Meta VS Carolina *Crash VS Spyro *Mario VS Sonic (2018) *Black Widow VS Widowmaker *Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon *Sasuke VS Hiei Fights He Animated *Boba Fett VS Samus Aran *Akuma VS Shang Tsung *Rogue VS Wonder Woman *Goomba VS Koopa *Haggar VS Zangief *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale *Zitz VS Leonardo *Yoshi VS Riptor *Felicia VS Taokaka *Kratos VS Spawn *Bomberman VS Dig Dug *Vegeta VS Shadow *Mario VS Sonic (2011) *Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black *Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter *Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui *Starscream VS Rainbow Dash *Master Chief VS Doomguy *Eggman VS Wily External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Linkedin *IMDb Trivia *Ben has said numerous times that he dislikes his own animations and much prefers their current animation team. *Ben was originally going to fight Craig Skistimas in an episode of One Minute Melee, but that episode got scrapped. *Ben made a cameo appearance in "Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher" as "Metal Gear Ben". *Ben made a cameo appearance alongside Chad James and Nick Cramer in "Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie", when both combatants enter an episode of ''DEATH BATTLE Cast''. *Ben has acknowledged the existence of this wiki on numerous occasions in the ''DEATH BATTLE Cast''. Category:Real World